Keeping in Touch
by Despaired Author
Summary: All Eren wanted was for Armin to finally come home and make dinner, but instead said blonde calls and says he will be home late due to a traffic jam on the highway... as well as that he is extremely horny. (PWP, Phone Sex, vibrating dildos, Top!Armin Arlert


|Keeping in Touch|

End of the day for work. The perfect time for Eren to just flop facedown onto his bed and groan out how tired he was after changing into pajamas. It was a good thing Armin would be coming home from the grocery store soon, because he knew that having that blonde cook would be the best way to spend his evening.

The vibrations on his phone went off, and Eren took it out to read the Caller ID. Well speak of the devil, it's Armin. Accepting the call, he held the phone close to his ear.

"Hello?"

" _Hi Eren._ "

"What's up? How long until you come home, babe?"

" _Actually, I went out shopping for while with Christa and the girls and there's no way it's possible to resist them._ " There was a pause to allow Eren to chuckle. " _But now there's traffic on the highway, so I might be late._ "

Of all the times there was traffic, it just had to be the day where Armin was planning to make his famous steak. The worst part was that for sides he was going to make mashed potatoes with homemade gravy and some lightly seasoned vegetables and-

Eren let out something between a groan and a whine into the phone. "Why does this always happen when you're going to cook steak?!" He felt like a child, as in he wanted to throw a tantrum and probably break down the couch. "So, how bad is it out there?"

" _Pretty bad_ ," Armin answered. " _I just got on the highway and there's already a jam. Something about a huge car wreck or something to that extent. I don't have the full details yet, but I'm hoping a detour will open up soon._ "

The brunette hoped so too. He could always grab the motorcycle and drive out there, but there is also the situation with the car and figuring out how to retrieve it. Out of options, he just huffed heavily. Seriously, why did the drunk drivers and stupid teenagers have to come out whenever his hopes were high on good food?

" _Hey Eren, what would you do when I manage to come home?_ "

"Well, first I'd give you a kiss, and then I would carry you bridal style into the kitchen and help you make dinner."

" _What if I wanted to put off cooking, just for a little so that I can spend more time with you? As in, just keep kissing you? All over you, you know?_ "

Eren's eyes widened and light red blush tainted his cheeks. What was Armin getting on about? Oh well, he chose to go along with it. The things popping up in his head were getting pretty hot. "I-I'd enjoy that, you know that."

Armin giggled softly on the other end. " _So first there's the lips... then I'd move to your cheeks and forehead... Hmm... And I suppose your neck should be thrown in there, too._ " Eren let out a breathy chuckle. " _Then... maybe I'd turn your head to the side so I can kiss that special spot on your nape._ "

It was then Eren's imagination took hold. He closed his eyes and could just picture the scene. Armin would stand in front of him, throwing the groceries to the side to grab the collar of his shirt and smack their lips together. There would be no resistance because they loved each other and they both loved their kisses. When they'd break the blonde would kiss all the places he listed and save the best for last. Eren was unsure why, but the back of his neck was sensitive so a kiss there would be like absolute heaven.

"Yeah, I'd like that," he said, biting back a moan. It was if he could feel Armin's lips on him right now. "The things you do to me, Arm', my imagination is running absolutely crazy right now.

" _Good._ " Was it him, or did Armin's voice sink into a lower tone? Whatever, it was hot. " _What would you say to going to the bedroom after that?_ "

"Then I'm glad I'm already on the bed."

" _How convenient... Huehuehue..._ "

His eyes widened. Armin only giggled like that when he was feeling dangerously mischievous. He should have guessed that he was falling into a trap. It was a pretty hot and sexy trap, but still a dangerous one.

"Arm', why are you talking like that?"

There was a sigh on the other end. " _I'm stressed out._ " The voice was still dark and deep. " _Stressed out from shopping because that was tiring, stressed out from this traffic that doesn't seem to be improving, stressed that we all have to turn off our cars since none of us are going anywhere anytime soon, and stressed because I'm not there with you. A relief from stress is sex, so honestly I'm feeling horny._ "

"I'm stressed too, because of all this, and since you got me horny..." Eren removed his pajama bottoms. "I'll go along with it."

Armin's smile was somehow heard. " _Thanks... So where were we?_ "

"Bringing me to bed."

" _Ah yes, that._ " A dark chuckle. " _I think I'll just stray from the chest and go down to the point, if you know what I mean._ "

Eren traced his fingers over the bulge covered by his boxers, watching it twitch and grow. "Y-Yeah, I understand," he managed.

" _Put me on speaker._ " He did just that. " _Am I on?_ "

"Yeah." Eren tilted his head back and moaned as the palm of his hand massaged him through the fabric.

" _Now, now, don't get too excited yet._ " Armin followed it with a "tsk" sound. " _But you have to promise me that I'll get to hear all of the noises you make._ " His tone briefly turned soft and sweet. " _Promise?_ "

Eren nodded, but then realized that phone sex means he can't be seen. "I p-promise. Fuck, come on, get on with it."

Armin tsked again. " _Patience, sweetie. Tell me what you're doing right now._ "

"I-I'm touching myself, b-but not directly. It's l-like ov-ver my boxers, I guess." He bit his lip. "God, tell me what you're gonna do to me when you get home!"

" _I'd take those boxers off, tell you how hard you are, how you're hard for me._ "

"O-Only you."

" _That's right, and because you're such a good boy like that, I'll lick the underside._ "

Eren removed his boxers, threw them to the side. He licked three fingers and stroked himself. The saliva slicked against the underside. He imagined Armin's tongue on him, sliding up, then kissing the vein on his cock.

" _Are you touching yourself?_ " Armin said.

"Uh-huh."

" _Good boy, such a good boy... Do you want me to suck you off when I get there?_ "

"Yes... Yes! Yes, please!"

" _Well, I won't._ " Armin chuckled at the groan-whine mix that came as a reply. " _Instead I'll move my hand up and down, slowly, so that I can watch you while you moan and beg for me to put my cock in you._ "

Eren's hole twitched and so did his cock. Usually Armin preferred teasing him until he came. To go straight to the fucking with only some teasing was rare. Why did they have to be miles apart from each other on the day Armin wanted this?

He gulped. "I want you to fuck me," he said. "Want your cock in me, so bad. Fuck, Armin... Please come home and fuck me."

" _Grab the vibrator._ "

He did as he was told. The vibrator he took out from the drawer in the nightstand was black and made of rubber with a nicely sized head at the top. It was an okay size even if it was smaller than Armin's dick - now that was a good size, the way it was nearly an inch longer than his own with a thick girth to it, and that was only when it was soft. When Armin's cock was erect, Eren knows that he would get a good fucking from it no matter what. But for now he had to settle with the vibrator.

" _You're going to suck on it as if it were my cock, Eren. I know how much of a whore you are when your mouth is on me. You love it, don't you?_ "

"I-I do!"

" _I'll have you suck on it when I get home then. Be a good boy now._ "

The tip of the black vibrator slipped past Eren's lips and into his mouth. He lapped his tongue against it, pushing it deeper until he was deep throating it. He was moaning just from the thought of this being Armin, who would fuck his face until his gums were raw and his tongue was tainted with how good the saltiness of his cock was. Pulling it out with a pop, he held it down to rub it against his hole. Shivers ran up and down his spine.

" _Is your saliva all over it? Did you suck it off good? Enough that you don't need to be stretched?_ "

"Yes, I-I did."

" _Push it in. Slowly. Don't turn it on until I say so._ "

Eren pulled his legs up, his feet flat on the bed and his knees in the air and spread apart. He gasped as he pressed the head inside of him. If it were already vibrating, he was sure he was going to cum. "Armin," he moaned. "I want you to come home so badly."

" _Oh? Why?_ "

As if he didn't know already, that sexy bastard.

He pushed it in until he was all the way inside, up to near the handle where his hand was. He changed the position of his hand so that the palm was against the top of the handle and the end of it was between his middle and index fingers. The inside was tight, hugging onto the vibrator. It means once it is turned on, he would feel it better.

"B-Because... Because it doesn't fill me up the way you do... a-and it won't cum inside of me the way you do."

The sound of Armin jerking off was never heard at first, either because he was trying to not to or because he was being slow, but it was clear now. Eren could hear the friction being made from Armin fucking his hand, the soft sound of his cock rubbing his smooth and soft palm becoming more visible to his ears. His breathing was becoming ragged.

" _Turn it on to low_ ," he groaned out. " _Fuck... Fuck yourself slowly with it._ "

Eren flipped the switch to the low setting. Even at this level, he was throwing his head back and panting. He pushed it out and then deep inside of him, over and over again. It was not long until he was given the permission to set it to medium. This setting made him moan louder, move faster, more pre-cum dribbling down his cock as he stroked it at the same rhythm. When he hit his own prostate, he cried out softly.

He was soon allowed to set it to high. The vibrator buzzed inside of him, moving in all sorts of directions until he was able to find his prostate again. He was already so close.

"I'm gonna cum!"

" _Squeeze the base!_ " Armin exclaimed with a gasp. " _Don't cum just yet, sweetie. You can move however fast you want because I just want to ram my cock into your tight, hot ass, but you know I'll only go slow if you cum right now._ "

With a squeak, Eren squeezed down on the base of his cock with his free hand. He could imagine Armin punishing him right now if he were to cum early. Fucking him slowly, not jerking him off, holding his hips rightly so he could not push back, denying him an orgasm. Eren would probably sob through it. But fortunately, he was doing as he was told. He was being a good boy. Good boys get rewards. His reward for being a good boy was being allowed to pound the vibrator into himself as much as he could.

He imagined Armin spreading his legs farther so he could fuck him deeper. He could actually feel his cock inside of him, warm and throbbing against him. He moved his hand faster to abuse his prostate, squeezing the base tighter.

" _Do you like fucking yourself as if I were there, fucking you, wrecking your ass?_ " Armin asked.

"Yes! Oh fuck, yes!"

" _Good boy, such a good boy. You'd prefer it if I really was there, right?_ "

"Please!"

" _Well, it's a good thing that a detour's finally been established. Cum for me, sweetie, and take a picture when it's all done._ "

Crying out his boyfriend's name, Eren had his release the moment he let go of the base. His cum shot into the air, forming a small parabola, and landed on his hand and waist. He could hear Armin groaning on the other end as he had his own orgasm. They panted in near unison.

When he was finished with his own, he grabbed his phone, keeping the vibrator inside of him, and took it. He shot a picture of his now soft cock and the cum all over it, making sure the vibrator could be seen in it as well. Then he held it up and took a selfie of his reddened face, of his dim half-lidded eyes, of the little line of drool in the corner of his mouth. He pressed the send button.

" _Aww, so cute~ New home screen for my phone right here!_ "

Eren blushed harder. "S-Shut up! I'm tired and still a little horny."

" _Don't worry, I'm coming home now. We'll have dinner and Round Two later. Sleep for now, okay sweetie?_ "

"Yeah, okay. Love you."

" _Love you. See ya._ "

By the time Armin was finally home, Eren was fast asleep. He giggled softly and cleaned him up before slipping his pajama pants back on. Once done, he proceeded to the kitchen. The steak he bought before he went onto the highway should have defrosted in its grocery bag by now, and he had dinner to make.

Dessert would be Round Two, turning all the things Eren imagined into reality.

|END|


End file.
